Yui Kodai
|romaji = Kodai Yui |alias = |birthday = December 19 |age = |gender = Female |height = 160 cm (5'2¾") |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Cerulean |bloodtype = B |quirk = Size |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Kodai (Leader) |fightingstyle = |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = Yurianne Eve |eng voice = Madeleine Morris |image gallery = Yes }} |Kodai Yui}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yui has dark, shoulder-length, bob-shaped hair. She also has fair skin and an athletic build, with cerulean eyes and a neutral expression usually on her face. Her Hero Costume consists of a simple cap on her head and a dark bodysuit with light patches on her chest, arms and legs. She wears elbow length gloves and a belt with a pouch on one side and a short skirt. She also has straps over her shoulders with pouches on either of them. Personality Yui is a quiet girl that rarely expresses any emotions. Some of her classmates consider her a kuudere. Synopsis Sports Festival Arc In the Obstacle Race, she made it to 31st place. Before the Cavalry Battle, she formed Team Kodai with Kojiro Bondo and Manga Fukidashi. As her team goes towards Team Bakugo, Bondo used his quirk to interfere against Team Bakugo. Then, after Team Bakugo takes most of Team Monoma's headbands, her team goes after Team Monoma, but her team goes away from Team Monoma, ending with zero points. Her team fails to advance to the tournament. School Trip Arc On the day of the forest lodge trip, when Neito Monoma mocks Class 1-A, Yui is seen observing. When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher explains that they will be extending their Quirks and that the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. When Class 1-B witnesses Class 1-A's training, Itsuka Kendo asks Shota Aizawa how they can observe everyone, and he explains that is the reason the Wild, Wild Pussycats are around. Later that night, Class 1-B acts as the scaring group during the test of courage. In the forest, Itsuka and Juzo Honenuki commend Yui for scaring Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo. However, smoke entering the forest knocks out Juzo. Itsuka takes action and uses her Quirk to cover Yui from the smoke. Yui and the other 1-B students are later rescued by Shota during the aftermath of the Vanguard Action Squad Invasion. Joint Training Arc All of Class 1-B shows up for a Joint Training exercise, with Neito loudly claiming that the momentum is now moving to their side. Upon selecting teams, Yui is paired up with Neito, Reiko Yanagi, Nirengeki Shoda, and Hitoshi Shinso for the final match. Quirk and Abilities : Yui can make herself shrink to at least half of Bondo's size. She can also make herself larger, as seen when she tries to scare off Shoto and Katsuki. Relationships Itsuka Kendo Itsuka protects Yui from the poisonous smoke during the Test of Courage. Itsuka addresses Yui by her given name, implying that Yui and Itsuka are fairly close. Trivia *Her name contains the kanji for , and . *Yui likes s. *The crest on Yui’s hat of her Hero Costume resembles Ultraseven’s Eye Eye Slugger. Ultraseven was known for changing in size, much like Yui’s Quirk. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Characters from Shimane Category:Transformers